A sadist Halloween
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: ¡Feliz Halloween 2011! Decidió probar de una buena vez el delicioso sabor de su novio, pero no de una forma normal que una persona lo haría. Deseaba poseer todo su amor… o, mejor dicho, su cuerpo.


Advertencias: Sangre, AU, OOC por parte de los personajes. Si tienen alto criterio sobre el fic y no les ha gustado, hagan el favor de no quejarse, el que lo ha leído y tiene rango "T" debe de saberlo, así que por favor, ahórrense lo que dirán, esto fue echo por imaginación, ocio.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que a Level-5.

**"A sadist Halloween"**

* * *

><p>La noche caía como un manto estelar en el cielo, desvelando sus estrellas que titilaban en aquel extenso cielo que acompañaba con una luna llena. De la mano, dos jóvenes caminaban en dirección hacía la casa de la chica. Ella tomaba su mano con delicadeza, con amor, y el cálido tacto de su mano le brindaba calor al chico. Aquella noche es muy especial, era 31 de octubre día en donde se celebra Halloween, gloriosa noche para los niños pequeños que iban puerta tras puerta para pedir dulces, soltar el típico truco o trato. Las risas de los infantes llegaron a los oídos de ambos jóvenes atrayendo completamente su atención para ver que hicieron, o porque corrían. Más intuyeron que tiraron confort y huevos hacía una casa por no darles dulces, inocencia de niños, pero a la vez malvada cuando no les das algo que les gusta.<p>

Pero el limite llegaba para ellos, claro, podían solo ir hacía ciertas puertas alcanzables. Porque había que tener cuidado algunas veces en las noches, para ello gente siempre transitaba por el lugar vigilando a sus niños o solo por mera coincidencia.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa e intercambiaron miradas antes de entrar. Llegaron apurados y dándose cuenta que esa caminata fue muy corta para los dos jóvenes. Dejaron de tomarse de la mano, separándose lentamente. Les gustaría estar juntos tomados de la mano por más tiempo pero el estómago del castaño rugió, advirtiéndole a la castaña de que necesitaba ingerir algo ahora mismo y, conociéndole, tiene un hambre voraz... pero calma, la noche solo empezaba aquí.

Aki abrazo a Endou por el cuello, dándole un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios demostrando su amor hacía él.

-Iré a la cocina a prepararte dulces. – dijo con dulzura apartando su rostro lentamente para caminar a dicho lugar que menciono anteriormente.

Una sonrisa emocionada se formo en el rostro del castaño. Esperaba ansioso los dulces de su chica, la amaba mucho, también su comida, dejándole claro que tener una novia como la peliverde era fabuloso. Su relación cumpliría justamente este día de Halloween un año enteró, le emocionaba mucho que llevarían un año siendo novios.

Su mirada se dirigió por las paredes de color crema que se hallaban decoradas por collages o en las mesitas fotos de ellos dos, le era normal, siempre Aki debía cambiarse de casa por problemas que surgían… muchas veces le insistía en que debía vivir con él, porque ya tenían 18 años. Pero siempre, le rechazaba la idea.

Sus ojos captaron la atención en una foto en especial, le resultaba tan extraño, y nuevo a la vez que un millón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Qué hacia su chica junto con un chico de piel tan pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro abrazándola por los hombros? Su sonrisa desapareció, y una mueca confusa se puso en su rostro. Se sentía confundido y a la vez alterado, la mano le temblaba, estaba temiendo.

Pero se calmó.

No quería hacerse ideas equivocadas ni menos causarle problemas a la peliverde, le tenía demasiado cariño como para que los celos le vencieran, ni quería lastimarle. Se alejó de allí lo más que pudo, hizo caso omiso a lo que su cerebro proyectaba en su mente, lo único que pudo hacer era solo mirar la televisión. Su solución.

Y de esa manera estuvo todo el rato mirando la televisión para despejar esas ideas, preguntándose cuantos minutos o segundos llevaba Aki en la cocina.

La chica se encontraba moviendo sus manos con rapidez, como si llevará años de práctica con lo que hacía. Una sonrisa se encontraba impregnada en su rostro, la emoción sacudía su corazón. ¡Ah! Pero que felicidad le daba con cocinarle a su querido Mamoru, le amaba mucho, tanto que le gustaría comérselo.

Rió divertida por lo pensado.

Pero... de alguna manera le encanto. Ese pensamiento no se desvanecería, sin duda no lo haría jamás, JAMÁS. Sus manos se centraron en cortar, cortar, cortar y solo en cortar cada parte en lo que observaban sus ojos, lo que tocaba se sentía frío, a la vez delicioso, satisfactorio… en fin, no existen palabras para aclarar en lo que rondaba por su querida mente.

Algo líquido calló al suelo… oh, que desperdició. Pasó por alto ese detalle, solo siguió con su tarea, después lo resolvería, en todo caso, su Mamoru nunca entraría en la cocina, pero pensándolo bien, si, si lo haría. Claro, cuando ella quisiera, _siempre y cuando_ sea necesario. La sonrisa se ensancho más, preparando su platillo especial de dulces hechos por sus adoradas manos que se centraban en mover cosas de por aquí y por allá, y miró, ese contenedor en donde guardaba sus hermosos _ingredientes_ que con tanto esmero consiguió, el solo echo de recordar como lo hizo, era un éxtasis. Nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil conseguirlo, y hacerse amiga de Gianluca Zanardi, ese muchacho de piel tan pálida, ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, cabello negro como la propia oscuridad. Una hermosa amistad, sin bajas sospechas, pero… quién diría que esa amistad terminaría en un abrir y cerrar ojos. Las partes del cuerpo del chico era un triunfo al cuál se debe apreciar, y envidiar. Su piel, sabía tan deliciosa que era un exquisito manjar que se debía ingerir en cualquier momento, se relamió los labios con tan solo pensarlo, las ansías le estaban ganando. Ah, pero espera, solo debía esperar en terminar y podría comer todo, todo lo que quisiera sin chistar.

Solo resto esperar unos minutos… ¡Listo! Su obra de arte se encontraba acabada, lista para comerla junto a su Mamoru. Una sonrisa tierna se plantó en su rostro, moviendo sus pies con delicadeza dirigiéndose hacía la sala en donde se encontraría el castaño esperándola. Pero… algo le sorprendió, ¡No se encontraba allí! ¿En donde estaría?

_"Quizás se fue"_ pensó en si misma, sacudió su cabeza alejando lo que se le cruzo en la mente, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, volteándose abruptamente para darse cuenta de que se trataba del chico que buscaba.

-Perdona, ¿Te asuste, Aki? –preguntó el castaño para romper el silenció.

-No, claro que no amor. –contestó sonriéndole de una forma leve, Endou sonrió.

-¿Todo listo?

Aki asintió.

-Quédate aquí. –pidió ella negándole el paso al castaño hacía la cocina extrañándole de una sobremanera. – yo puedo sola.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó callado observando como se iba la peliverde tras el umbral de la puerta para ir a la cocina. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, y su mirada se torno triste.

_"Puede que sea verdad"_

La chica sonrió satisfecha con todo lo que hizo, y su intuición era que a Mamoru le encantaría todo lo que le cocino. ¡Claro! ¡Claro que le gustaría todo lo que le cocino a él! No estaba equivocada, ni el sabor de Gianluca se podría negar. Era delicioso, lo sabía desde la primera vez que pasó a oler la mano del chico, sus fosas nasales captaron aquel olor con insistencia, tanto que grabó de memoria ese olor. Su cerebro maquinó un plan, sonrió con pillería, oh, no. Ya no podría soportarlo más, deseaba con insistencia el sabor del chico que tanto amaba. Sus manos, si las queridas manos que tanto movía quedaron estampadas en uno de sus famosos platos, pastelillos que se debían comer con gusto.

Segundos, todo se veía en la mesa, variados platos de dulces. Si, muchos dulces. ¡Era Halloween! ¡En Halloween se comen muchos dulces! Era lo más obvio, ¿No?

Endou tomó el tenedor observando el pastel que su mirada le brindaba, rugió. Su estomagó rugió, pidiéndole de que de una vez, se comiera aquella exquisitez que observaban sus castaños ojos con hambre. Se llevó un trozo de ese pastel a la boca, saboreándolo lentamente, esperando que su sabor invadiera su cavidad.

Y una exclamación salió de sus labios:

-¡Delicioso!

Una sonrisa encantadora cubrió el rostro de Aki, esa exclamación era halagadora, no estaba equivocada después de todo. El castaño siguió devorando todo lo que encontraba en la mesa, muchísima comida, mucho por donde escoger. Pastel de fresa, sonrisa más grande de Aki, fue ingerido rápidamente por él. Su crema, oh, si, era sangre. Sangre del cerebro de Gianluca, deliciosa elección. Lo extraño, aquella crema se veía tan rosada que pasó por fresa. Su Mamoru, era el mejor novio, sabía lo delicioso que eran sus platillos.

Y solo observo, y observo como comía.

No tocó nada.

Gelatina de zanahoria… sin saber que llevaba un par de dedos, que por lo menos no se veían. Ni tampoco los sintió al comerlos, que despistado era, pero le encantaba eso.

Entonces, observo los labios del chico, su rostro fascinado… oh… esos dedos. Cuánto quería poseerlos, dejárselos para ella… solo para ella, sin duda, sería una gran ayuda para satisfacer su hambre

El chico dejo de comer, quedándose satisfecho dejándole dos cosas concretas a la peliverde: pronto sería la hora, y ahora comería lo que quedo

Bizcocho, en su interior tenía partes selectivas del cuerpo del ojiazul, tales como: brazo, piernas. Y como no se podía notar eso, pues, tomó medidas drásticas hasta molerlo, para saborear todo su sabor junto con la masa. Saboreó, comió casi con desesperación ese plato, cada segundo relamiéndose los labios, y su estómago, recibía todo con felicidad. Sorprendió a Endou con tal hambre. Prosiguió con las galletas, sus dientes molían el sabor del corazón de Gianluca. Cuánto trabajo le costo no derramar tanta sangre al triturar ese corazón para sus galletas. Dejó los platos vacíos, pero el hambre no terminaba. Claro… enfrente suyo hay un platillo especial para su estómago que reclamaba más y más. Solo esperó unos segundos para que el sueño le venciera al chico, haciéndolo caer enfrente de la mesa para dejarle a su disposición la facilidad de hacer las cosas que quisiera con él. Se acercó al cuerpo de Endou para tocar sus cabellos, acariciándolos para oler su olor.

Ya era hora de empezar todo.

Con una venda negra, cubrió los ojos del chico sin despertarlo, y un par de cuerdas bastantes gruesas amarró al castaño en la silla. Admiró la imagen de él dormida con sus ojos, cerrando levemente sus parpados para guardar ese recuerdo. Lo sabía correctamente, poner somnífero en la comida fue efectivo. No sé equivoco que Endou se comería el pastel de fresa y la gelatina.

Sus dedos tocaron la piel del joven, era tan suave y se sentía calido… con su dedo, remarco la zona de sus labios, los paso por más de bajo hasta el cuello, hizo leves círculos y miró hacía atrás para que sus manos tomaran el cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa, llamándole con fervor a blandirlo una vez más, como la última vez que corto esa carne humana, tajos en la piel de Gianluca Zanardi. Sonrió

Flash back

Aki Kino, la chica que más sociable y amable del mundo, iría de juntas con sus queridísimas amigas: Haruna Otonashi y Natsumi Raimon. Al karaoke para una reunión de chicos y quizás, conocer al amor de su vida. La peliverde tocó sufrir con su último amor. Sus amigas, tratando de aliviar esa herida en su corazón, planeando una junta para conocer chicos, y de paso, también conseguir ellas.

Si bien sabían, un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules y de piel tan pálida se apareció ese día, junto con dos chicos más, guapos. Solo esas palabras se podrían describir.

Aki nunca tomó atención al chico cuyo nombre era Gianluca, solo lo vio como un amigo, y su amistad se fue incrementando cada día.

-Aki. ¿Hacía donde me llevas?

-Shh, no te preocupes Gian. Solo sígueme. –contestó tranquilamente aun halándole la mano al chico.

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo se dejo llevar por la peliverde hacía un angosto camino alejándose de la multitud de la gente. Su amistad se fortaleció tanto que se contaban sus más profundos secretos, pero algo no le contó la chica y eso era un gran secreto que nadie tendría que saber. Triste realidad para el chico, Aki lo llevó hacía su casa para mostrarle su hogar con correspondería, ya que solo ella conocía la morada del chico, pero él no la suya.

Le ofreció a Gianluca jugo de naranja, quién lo recibió gustoso. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón mullido de color negro, al igual que la chica que le observaba.

Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un sueño, cerrando sus ojos pesadez y el vaso que llevaba en su mano cayó al piso derramando el líquido naranjo que no acabó de tomar.

La peliverde sonrió con astucia, sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura descubriendo un cuchillo, lo suficiente afilado como para cortar carne. La hoja del cuchillo fue a la dirección del cuello del ojiazul, remarcando la primera parte en donde cortaría, pero desistió y pensó en cortar la mejilla, un leve tajo desprendió sangre fresca y apetitosa para los ojos de la chica. El pelinegro no se inmuto, pero que sueño tan pesado tenía, oh, verdad, ingirió somnífero después de todo. Lamió la sangre que caía poco a poco de la mejilla del chico hacía su cuello, sabía deliciosa.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro deseaba más sangre, quería cortar más con su adorado cuchillo. Miró hacía el pecho del chico y rasgo la tela que le estorbaba el paso de ver el pecho, un hermoso corte se plantó en la piel abriendo una nueva herida, y despertó al chico soltándole un alarido de dolor.

Sus ojos azules aumentaron de tamaño, se encontraba petrificado y sorprendido… ¿Acaso… iba matarle? Por más que intentará moverse, su cerebro no le enviaba señales a su cuerpo. Se encontraba Aki encima de él con un cuchillo bastante grueso, la sangre de su mejilla escurría con lentitud al igual que la nueva herida que se encontraba abierta. El filo del arma se condució hacía el brazo, una tajadura aun más grande apareció en esa piel blanca tiñéndose de color carmesí.

Sangre brotaba y brotaba, ahora lo entendía. El temor inundaba todo su ser, pero ahora ya nunca más podría moverse. La furia del cuchillo se desató en él, y al momento que el arma cruzaba por sus pulmones, corazón y estómago… el dolor desapareció, llevándoselo consigo también.

Gianluca expiró.

Gotas de sangre caían por el rostro de la chica, pasó sus dedos por el rostro del pelinegro para llevarse a la boca la sangre que aun se encontraba fluyendo. Saboreó el sabor, y una lunática expresión cubrió su rostro.

Solo le quedaba llevarse el cuerpo del chico en pedacitos, y esperar el día en que probaría esas extremidades en dulces.

Fin de flash back

Endou veía todo de color negro, pero al momento que intentó mover su cuerpo sintió que sus pies tanto como sus manos se encontraban inmovilizados a causa de la cuerda.

-Vaya, parece que por fin despertaste Mamoru… -escuchó Endou la voz de Aki.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

La peliverde no contestó, solo se concentro en rasgar el pantalón del castaño descubriendo sus piernas, observándolas con detalle y buscando una parte en especial para cortar. El chico no podía ver nada, por que la venda cubría sus ojos, movía sus brazos con desesperación para soltarse de la silla, pero no era efectivo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, se encontraba desesperado.

El arma blanca atravesó la pierna de Endou, recibiendo un grito muy sonoro de dolor, una agradable música para los oídos de Aki que recibía con gusto, enterró con fuerza retorciendo la carne, los nervios. Estaba destrozado. Tomó un tenedor, clavándolo en la pierna para coger un nervio que se encontraba suelto para llevárselo a la boca. La expresión lunática bastó con decir que el sabor le gusto, cortó la venda negra para ver los ojos castaños del chico brotando lágrimas saladas, estaba fatigado. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura, el sentimiento de emoción se manifestó rápidamente con las apuñaladas que sufría el chico en distintas partes del cuerpo. Tanto como en las piernas, brazos, manos, desprendió el dedo índice con uno de sus interminables golpes, sacándola de su trance de masacre para tomarlo y lamerlo.

Al fin tenía algo que deseaba tanto. Solo faltaba con tener el rostro, o esa hermosa boca. El hambre de comer más el dulzor de ese cuerpo no saciaba, tomó el tenedor una vez más para elegir el brazo, clavando en el bíceps que dejaba ver su carne roja, fresca. Como si no fuese inevitable, se lo devoró, comiéndoselo.

_"Si te como de esta manera, siempre estarás dentro de mí, nadie nos alejará Mamoru. Por que tú, vivirás dentro de mí."_

El gritó incesante de agonía del chico retumbo por toda la sala, Aki no hizo casó, por más que intensase soltarse de las cuerdas no podría hacerlo. La sangre, recorría por el estómago del chico, sus pupilas se estaban contrayendo, anunciando su casi final.

Nunca esperó que este 31 de octubre fuese reemplazado por carmesí.

_"Dulce, dulce, dulce. ¡Eres dulce! ¡Quiero comerte de una buena vez!"_

-Te amo. –eso dislocó al chico, ¿Ahora le decía un te amo?, ¿Luego de tantas veces sentir ese dolor punzante en cada rincón de su cuerpo?- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… -repitió la peliverde incansablemente en su oído dulcemente. – te amo.

Y el filo del cuchillo atravesó por la yugular del castaño diciendo su final por una vez, diciendo final a esos "te amo" que escuchó en su oídos. Era el final de Endou Mamoru, un final terrible… a manos de su propia novia.

La cabeza cayó, rodando hacía un lugar no predeterminado. Una mueca de horror quedo en el rostro del chico de una vez amo con tanta fuerza, hasta tal punto de matarlo para comérselo, para que viviera dentro de ella, así, nadie los separaría, ¿Verdad?, nadie lo haría ¿No es así? Esa sangre se derramó completamente por el rostro de Aki, manchando sus ropas al igual que su cara. Tomó la cabeza con sus propias manos manchandolas más de lo que estaban, y miró el rostro con cariño, besó los helados y tiesos labios del castaño, dejando más sangre en su boca.

Ahora nadie tendría que dudar que Aki Kino es la mejor novia del mundo, nadie tiene que hacerlo.

A menos que… alguien lo dude.

* * *

><p>¡Uf! Al fin termino el fic, pero ansiaba terminarlo más larguito, pero quedo corto. No me maten con esto de poner a Aki de la psicopata novia, pero el algún momento se debían revertir los papeles de una buena vez, no siempre tendría que ser la buena aquí.<p>

Bien, expliquemos porque tanta demora y tanto mal material. Primero, salí toda la semana. Dos, bloqueos mentales. Tres, escasees de tiempo y borré tres veces este fic quedando con este.

Datos curiosos:

Inspirado en el video de: "The Full Course of Candy Addicts" dos películas: "El barbero" (No recuerdo su nombre pero era un tipo que se le murió su esposa, era un barber y conoció una tipa que hacía dulces, pero no le iba muy bien, entonces el barbero mató gente con su navaja así creando dulces con carne humana..) y "Hostal" (Parte de comerse los nervios con el tenedor) si quieren escuchen la canción que he mencionado, es de Hatsune Miku.

¡Disfruten su Halloween! Mi fic viene atrasado.


End file.
